Ore no Osananajimi wa Joshikousei de Yuusha Vol 2 Chap 20
Người tôi không thể phản bội Đó là khi Yuuki và Arina vẫn còn ở trường học. Với Arina, người thường xuyên bị bắt nạn và hay khóc nhè, Yuuki là người duy nhất cô có thể gọi là bạn. Yuuki luôn dành thời gian của mình lo lắng cho cô. ……. Vào một ngày, sau giờ học. Yuuki trông thấy Arina đang thân mật đi dạo cùng với một vài người bạn cùng lớp. Hiếm thấy thật đấy Cậu cảm thấy có gì đó không đúng, nhưng… "Vậy là ngoài mình ra cô ấy cũng tìm được những người bạn khác, Làm tốt lắm, Arina" Yuuki thì thầm và một mình sải bước về nhà. † Con sên khổng lồ có chiều dài vượt qua ba mét luồn lách cơ thể thẳng đứng của nó về phía trước. Tôi chộp lấy cái E:ID và hét lên. "Item, 'Thanh Kiếm của Hiệp Sĩ' !" "KHÔNGGGG! ĐỒ BIẾN THÁI!!" Mist cũng la lên khi nhìn thấy phần hạ bộ của tôi khi tôi đột ngột đứng dậy. "….. được rồi, 'Quần đùi'! Trang bị cái này trước vậy!!" Tôi trang bị thanh kiếm và chiếc quần đùi rồi đối diện với con quái vật. Con sên bắt đầu chuyển động ngay sau đó. Những xúc tu trên đầu nó uốn cong như một cây roi da và phóng về phía Mist. "CÁI ĐỒ QUÁI VẬT BIẾN THÁI!!" Tôi vung thanh kiếm và chặt đứt những chiếc xúc tu xuống. Nó nhắm vào Mist. Cái thứ đó, có lẽ nó đang cố quay lại bên trong cơ thể của Mist…? "Mist, dẫn cả hai người họ rời khỏi đây!" Tôi đưa ra chỉ thi cho Mist vẫn đang đứng đơ người do sự hỗn loạn. Cô gật đầu vài lần. "Haibo, Twys! Ra khỏi đây nhanh!!" Cô thúc giục hai cô gái kia chạy đi. ……. Song. "Tại sao? Để làm gì chứ?" "Cậu biết là mình không thể rời khỏi bồn tắm đúng không?" Họ giống như lúc Mist bắt đầu cảm thấy mệt. Nói cách khác, sự ưu tiên của họ đã hoàn toàn thay đổi. Mặc cho là con sên đã chiếm một nửa bồn tắm, hai người họ vẫn sẽ không rời khỏi đó. Họ không bận tâm đến việc tắm chung với một con quái vật. "Hai cậu đang nói gì vậy chứ!?" —— Rất có thể, trong hai người họ cũng có những thứ gì đó giống như con sên kia, điều khiển họ với những ám thị thôi miên hoặc cái gì đó giống vậy. Tôi cảm thấy muốn tự đánh mình vì đã không chú ý điều đó và đã vui vẻ với tình trạng của họ. Nhưng việc đó thì để sau đi. "Mist, đừng quan tâm đến họ! Cô hãy một mình chạy đi!" Dù sao thì, mục tiêu của con quái vật cũng là Mist. Tôi nên để Mist, người đã trở lại bình thường, chạy đi. "Nhưng, mấy cậu ấy!" "Tôi sẽ bảo vệ hai người họ! Tôi hứa đấy!" Lời hứa đó của tôi không hề có căn cứ nào cả, nhưng tôi không có thời gian để thuyết phục cô ấy. Trong khi tôi đang làm điều đó, nhưng xúc tu phóng tới và tôi đánh bật chúng lại bằng kĩ năng chiến đấu của mình. Thật ra, tay tôi đang tê dại đi do việc vung vẩy thanh kiếm nặng nề. Các thớ cơ chưa qua tập luyện của tôi đang dần đến giới hạn. Thêm vào đó, lượng MP của cái E:ID không đáng tin cậy chút nào. Sự hồi phục tự nhiên của không giống như là nó bắt kịp với những trận chiến nó đã trải qua. Tôi không có tự tin rằng mình có thể bảo vệ được cô ấy. "Nhanh lên!" tôi hét lên với Mist đang thiếu quyết đoán, và cuối cùng cô cũng tự quyêt định và bắt đầu hướng về phía lối thoát. "Mist!" "Cậu đang làm gì vậy!?" Nhưng sau đó, Haibo và Twys thay đổi điệu bộ của họ. Họ phóng ra khỏi bồn tắm như thể đó là một trường hợp khẩn cấp và chộp lấy Mist, người đang có ý định bỏ trốn. "KHÔNGGGG! BUÔNG TỚ RA!" "Cậu phải! Tắm chung với Yuuki!" "Cậu khong được phép bỏ trốn một mình! Chúng ta vẫn chưa thỏa mãn được Yuuki mà!!" "Hai cậu hành động kì lạ quá đấy!!" Mist trở nên không thể di chuyển, bị chế ngự bởi Haibo và Twys. Nhưng xúc tu luồn tới để bắt lấy Mist. Tôi không thể đối phó với nó bằng kiếm thêm nữa! "năng Strike Bubble!!" Tôi kéo căng quả bong bóng to nhất có thể, bao phủ lấy ba cô gái. WARNING!! SCREEEE, một giọng cảnh báo chói tai vang lên. sự giảm sút đột ngột về lượng mana còn lại. Thời gian hoạt động của hệ thống có thể sẽ bị ảnh hưởng Cái smartphone đang phàn nàn rằng tôi đã sử dụng quá nhiều MP, có lẽ là do cái lá chắn to quá. Nhưng những đòn tấn công của kẻ địch vẫn không dừng lại. Tôi đang kẹt giữa một quyết định rất khó khăn.between a rock and a hard place "…. Yuuki, hai cậu ấy hành xử lạ quá" Tôi nghe thấy giọng nói buồn bã của Mist từ phía sau. "Họ không lắng nghe những gì tôi nói… *hức*" Cú sốc lớn nhất với cô ấy không phải là con quái vật mà là hành xử khác lạ của những người bạn. Cuối cùng, cô cũng thốt ra một tiếng nức nở và bật khóc. "Yuuki,bọn em bắt được Mist rồi nè♪" "Ba người bọn em thuộc về Yuuki, đúng không nào!" Những lời ve vãn của cả ba giờ đây bằng cách nào đó mang theo sự trống rỗng và kì lạ. Tại sao mình lại không nhận ra được sự lạ lùng này sớm hơn chứ! Lời cảnh báo của chiếc điện thoại và tiếng khóc nức nở của Mist dày vò tôi. Cũng giống như lần đó. Khi đó, tôi còn là một đứa trẻ, khi sự bắt nạt lên Arina leo thang và cô ấy gần như đã chết. Cũng như lần đó tôi nên nhận ra sớm hơn. Nhưng, tôi đã luôn có mặt quá trễ và hối tiếc về điều đó! Mana còn lại 20% Lượng MP của chiếc E:ID đang dần cạn đi…. Tôi mệt mỏi lắm rồi…. "Yuuki…" Khi tôi đang dần trở nên bi quan, Mist nói với tôi. "Cậu có thể chạy trốn" "……!" Tôi quay lại và nhìn thấy Mist đang nở một nụ cười mỏng manh. "Cái thứ đó nhằm vào tôi, đúng chứ? Tôi rất hạnh phúc vì cậu đã cố hết sức để bảo vệ tôi. Vì vậy, cậu nên chạy đi. Nếu cậu chạy đi, tôi nghĩ rằng hai người này sẽ đi theo cậu" Có lẽ đó là kế hoạch tốt nhất cô có thể nghĩ ra. —— Đừng có đùa với tôi! "Cô có nhớ những gì tôi nói khi nãy không?" "Eh? …. xin lỗi, về điều gì cơ?" "Tôi hiểu rồi. Được thôi, tôi sẽ nói thêm một lần nữa" " "Có một người nào đó tôi không thể phản bội" Không đời nào tôi bỏ chạy cả. Làm sao mà tôi có thể đối diện với người đang chờ đợi tôi ở nơi đó chứ? Tôi vung thanh kiếm một lần nữa. Điều đó không tốt sao? Không. Đừng có từ bỏ, tôi ơi! Nghĩ đi, phải có… thứ gì đó chứ. Nếu mình không nhanh lên, những quả bong bóng sẽ bị phá vỡ. Mình nên dừng thứ này bằng cách nào đó…. ——……. Bong bóng…? Dù cho có một thành phần ma thuật trong việc tạo ra bong bóng, nhưng một quả bong bóng thì vẫn là một quả bong bóng thôi, đúng chứ? Vậy…. điều đó có nghĩa là…. Tôi có lòng tin vào ý nghĩ lóe lên này, nhưng vẫn còn những rủi ro với việc thực hiện nó. "Tôi xin lỗi. Tôi biết rằng mình là một kẻ tồi tệ khi yêu cầu một cô gái làm điều này. Nhưng, xin cô đấy" Tôi nói với Mist. "Liệu cô có thể làm mồi nhử dù chỉ là một lúc không?" Mist gạt đi những giọt nước mắt và mỉm cười. "Chắc chắn phải giúp tôi đấy, được chứ?" Cô đồng ý. '' 'Phá vỡ' !'' Tôi nắm lấy thanh kiếm của mình và hủy bỏ lá chắn. Một cái xúc tu lao đến. Tôi hạ gục nó với cây kiếm. Cái xúc tu tiếp theo. Với cái này thì… —— Mist, tôi xin lỗi! Nó bỏ qua tôi và tôi chạy qua nó. Chỉ có một cơ hội duy nhất, tôi phải chạm đến nó trước khi cái xúc tu chạm đến Mist! “UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!” Tôi thực hiện một đòn đánh liều lĩnh và đâm thủng bụng kẻ địch với thanh kiếm của mình. “KEEEEEEEEE!!” Tôi đã làm được! Con sên rên lên và uốn người ra phía sau. "Ăn cái này đi! Quả bong bóng cuối cùng của tao nè!!" Tôi phóng ra một lượng lớn những quả bong bóng vào bụng nó. Con sên quằn quại trong đau đớn, sau đó, một lượng lớn chất lỏng bắt đầu tuôn ra từ người nó. Nó hoạt động rồi. Chờ đến khi kết thúc, tôi rút thanh kiếm ra và lùi lại vài khoảng cách. "….. chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy?" Thấy được rằng mọi chuyện đã ổn, Mist tiến về phía tôi. "Tôi đã thay đổi áp suất thẩm thấu bên trong cơ thể nó bằng bề mặt của những quả bong bóng. Ít nhất thì nó sẽ trở lại với kích thước ban đầu của nó" "Áp s… thẩm thấu?" Do Mist và những cô gái khác chưa từng học qua một bài học về hóa học nào, nên dĩ nhiên là họ sẽ không hiểu được. "Ah, um… Cô đã từng dùng muối để giết mấy con sên trong vườn hoa bao giờ chưa? Nó cũng tương tự vậy đấy" Sau khi đưa cho cô một lời giải thích đơn giản, tôi lấy ra một cái bi-đông hai lít từ chiếc E:ID. Tôi làm rỗng nó và thay thế bằng con sên khốn kiếp đang co giật đã thu nhỏ lại thành kích thước của một lòng tay. "C, cậu không giết nó sao?" "Không, không phải là bây giờ? Tôi rùng mình khi nghĩ rằng có một thứ gì đó như thế làm tổ bên trong Haibo và Twys. Tuy nhiên, đó chính xác là lý do tại sao tôi lại để con sên này sống sót. Tôi phải kiểm tra nó và tìm cách để tống nó khỏi hai người kia….. Nhưng trước đó. "Mist…. và cả Haibo và Twys nữa!" "?" "Tôi thực sự thực sự chân thành….!! Xin lỗi…!!" Tôi mạnh mẽ quỳ trên phòng tắm cho đến khi đầu tôi đập vào sàn nhà. "S, sao đột ngột vậy. Có chuyện gì với tư thế đó vậy!?" Ah, tôi hiểu rồi. Họ không hiểu ý nghĩa của thế dogeza là gì. Meh, đó không phải là vấn đề! "Vì đã nhìn vào cơ thể của các cô, vì đã không nhận ra sự khác thường của cô, vì đã khiến cô nhìn thấy những thứ đáng sợ, vì đã khiến cô phải khóc! Tôi thực sự thực sự xin lỗi!!" "Này, Yuuki đang làm gì vậy?" Tôi nghe thấy giọng nói nghi ngờ của Haibo. "Yuuki đang xin lỗi" Mist, người đã lấy lại được sự tỉnh táo của mình, trả lời. "Xin lỗi ư?" "Yuuki đã làm điều gì đó xấu à?" "….. Cậu ấy đâu có. Yuuki không làm gì sai cả" Tôi nghe thấy những bước chân tiếp cận mình. Có lẽ đó là của Mist. "Hãy dừng cái tư thế kì lạ đó đi, xin cậu đấy? Ngẩng đầu lên nào" Tôi ngẩng đầu lên và Mist, người đã che phủ cơ thể mình với một tấm vải lanh, mỉm cười cay đắng với tôi. "Cậu quá thành thật rồi đấy. Cơ thể trần truồng của tôi đáng thương thế sao?" "K, không, cô rất xinh đẹp, thành thật mà nói, rất vinh dự khi được chứng kiến…" "Ý định thực sự của cậu lộ ra hết rồi kìa, chàng trai hư hỏng ạ" "Muguu! Đồ quỷ quyệt, toàn thả thính người ta không!"Nguyên văn là: Muguu! That’s mean of you, asking me a leading question!. Cái cụm leading question có nghĩa là Câu hỏi dẫn không ngoan (dẫn đến câu trả lời như ý muốn). Mình tạm để từ thính ở đó vậy... phong trào mà http://i.imgur.com/QhedenT.png "Nhưng điều đó đúng mà nhỉ. Cậu đã nhìn thấy và cậu cũng cho thấy, đồ biến thái. Tôi chỉ đang nói rằng, đây là lần đầu tiên một người đàn ông nào đó ngoại trừ cha tôi nhìn thấy đấy!" Trách nhiệm của tôi tăng lên…. "Nhưng, cậu đã liều mạng để cứu tôi, và tôi cần sức mạnh của Yuuki để cứu hai người này. Vậy nên đừng nói những điều như vậy nữa, nhé?" Tôi hiểu rồi…. Đây không phải lúc để cúi đầu. Tôi phải cứu lấy hai người này và kế đến là Tiểu thư Demy. Tôi đứng dậy. "Cám ơn," tôi nói. Mist mỉm cười và rồi…. "Có lẽ. Tôi sẽ bắt cậu phải chịu trách nhiệm, với tư cách là một người đàn ông với một người phụ nữ." Cô nhanh chóng thông báo bản án tử của tôi và đi ra phía sau màn phân cách. "Yuuki, có chuyện gì sao?" "Mặt anh trông nhợt nhạt quá?" Uhaha. Giờ thì chúng tôi nên đi tuần trăng mật ở đâu đây…. Chú thích Category:Ore no Osananajimi wa Joshikousei de Yuusha